


Gordon Runs and Does It Well

by tipplerdoeswords



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: A chasedown with a twist, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipplerdoeswords/pseuds/tipplerdoeswords
Summary: Benrey is missing three important facts.The first is that Gordon Freeman was a cross country runner in college. Not the fastest, but not slow either. Reliable enough to make Varsity his junior year. Sure the physicist hadn’t trained seriously in a while, but he could still bang out a 10K and not be sore the next day.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Gordon Runs and Does It Well

Benrey is mulling over whether to reply to some snot nose kid on Reddit with terrible opinions about God of War when Gordon slides in next to him on the couch.

“Hey, remember when I said I wanted to get more ideas for the bedroom? What if we did a chase down scene?” the physicist asks.

Benrey slaps his laptop shut. Reeducating the youth is far less important than hearing whatever devious plan Gordon had thought up with his smart guy noggin.

“Okay, yeah, what were you thinking?” he responds. He was already imagining his own scenario of Gordon scurrying through the shitty New Mexico scrub while an ominous figure glides after him.

“So we drive out a ways, maybe an hour to find a trail less crowded. We can go to the mountains, if you want. Once we’re there, I start running for like, a minute, and then you come after me and we can throw in a take down when you catch me.” explains Gordon.

“I’m topping.” Benrey clarifies.

“That’s what I was thinking. I’d prep beforehand.”

Benrey cracks a grin and punches Gordon in the shoulder.

“Yooo, my man’s naughty. Dreaming about big ole Benrey roughing you up, huh? Want a piece of this monster dick?”

“Well kind of, I was thinking no special powers.” admits Gordon.

“What?”

“It’s not really fair if you just teleport behind me or no clip through a hill or something. It’s supposed to be a chase, you know, to build anticipation.” Gordon says.

Several months of getting used to each other and fucking and getting used to being in a relationship and Benrey still struggles with Gordon’s contrived plots to make sex ‘last longer’ and ‘be interesting’, but the scientist’s plans have been working so far and Benrey’s always game.

“Okay.” Benrey says slowly. “Yeah, this all sounds cool. Are we like, doing a roleplay too or is this just me going after you?”

“What would you prefer?”

“Eh, first time might be better if we do things normally.” Too much new stuff at once and Benrey’ll have trouble staying in character. It’s almost worth it for when Gordon cackles at his poor attempts at acting. Almost.

“Awesome! Um, want to do tomorrow? Tomorrow morning?”

Benrey shrugs. “Sure.”

They clear up a few more details and Gordon goes back to work on his super important government science project.

It’s still technically morning when Benrey stops shooting some poor unaware noob in Call of Duty to gape at Gordon’s running outfit.

At first he thinks the scientist isn’t wearing pants. There’s about a mile of bronzed leg skin on display that fades to the familiar milky color of his upper thighs, which are barely covered by a scrap of black polyester.

Gordon’s ankles are pure tendons and bone, kind of knobby, and follow a smooth arc up to fuzzy, taut calves. 

The running shorts, to use generous exaggeration, have slits up the sides and Benrey sees the hem of Gordon’s underwear without even having to crane his neck like usual. Up top is a threadbare t-shirt, with the logo of some tech company faded into the fabric. Benrey ignores the baggy shirt. It’s leg appreciation lockdown for the next 24 hours. 

“Haven’t worn these in ages, but they were still at the bottom of my drawer. Little tight around the middle.” Gordon says breezily. “You ready?”

Benrey is ready. Benrey is raring to go. Benrey wants to tear off those ridiculous and probably expensive running shorts before anyone else sees Gordon and gets funny ideas.

Something comes out of his mouth that might have been ‘yes’ or ‘legs’ or ‘heytheresexy’ and Gordon gives him a skeptical look and gestures with a water bottle strapped hand.

“Do you want to change into something else? It’ll be hotter than you think. Desert heats up fast and we won’t have much cover. We should have gone at 6:00 am but you didn’t want to get up early this morning.”

Benrey is wearing his usual hoodie and jorts, which are perfect for the air-conditioned bliss of the apartment, thank you very much. But, sigh, Gordon’s probably right per usual. He puts down the controller, pulls off the hoodie and tosses it to the armrest, where it promptly slides onto the floor.

“Okay.” says Gordon. “Okay. Do you need, um, water or something? I know you drink soda and stuff but I don’t know if you really need to.”

Silly Gordon. Benrey doesn’t need water. He enjoys it, sure, always nice to eat and drink for fun, but he doesn’t need it to _live_.

“I’m good dude. Let’s go.” Benrey groans. Another minute with these exposed lean limbs and he’s going to snap.

Gordon insists on bringing an extra liter of water for Benrey before they get in the car and peel out of the apartment parking garage and into mild traffic.

Benrey is busy not looking at Gordon’s legs and not thinking about tackling the man to the ground and rubbing his dick on those shitty shorts as they get on the freeway. Gordon is focused on driving and Benrey can’t even get a rise out of him by playing his favorite obnoxious pop station.

Gordon finally takes an exit and they start driving up a winding canyon road, lined with scraggly evergreen trees. Benrey is not only busy being bored now, he’s also fantasying. Imaginary Gordon is so distracting, in fact, that Benrey doesn’t realize something very important.

Benrey is missing three crucial facts.

The first is that Gordon Freeman was a cross country runner in college, not the fastest, but not slow either. Reliable enough to make Varsity his junior year. Sure the physicist hadn’t trained seriously in a while, but he could still bang out a 10K and not be sore the next day.

The second fact is that thousands of years of evolution had turned human beings into apex predators, capable of running after deer and antelope until their prey collapsed from exhaustion.

Humans sweat and stay cool. Benrey does not.

Benrey doesn’t think about this because he’s convinced humans are fragile, fairly basic organisms. Can’t teleport, need help fixing a single missing arm. No way he needs any special powers to catch that skinny nerd.

Which leads into the third fact that Benrey built his body on the denser side. Seemed logical at the time, better suited to withstand the wear and tear of alien attacks and haphazard bullets. He ran all over Black Mesa, a flat, air conditioned facility, no problem.

All of these facts start biting Benrey in the ass after a few minutes of jogging on a very steep, very hot dirt path. 

Gordon had bounded away and disappeared from Benrey’s view in about five seconds. Benrey still knows where he is, it’s not cheating to want to look out after your best bud, but instead of getting closer, he’s getting _further away_.

Benrey presses hard on the metaphorical gas and his shitty sneakers pound over jagged rocks slightly faster than before.

He’s getting into a decent rhythm of mind numbing strides and his mental radar dot of Gordon inches closer when he reaches the bottom of a new hill and has to recalibrate his cells’ rate of respiration all over again. How is Gordon this fast?

The sky is clear and the sun is shooting him with literal death rays. Benrey can feel the radiation burrowing through his skin and messing up all those tiny processes he’s trying to regulate. Eating the sun would probably be against the rule of no special powers, so Benrey ducks his head and slogs through the discomfort.

It feels like eternity has passed, but a quick glance at his phone shows that it’s maybe been twenty minutes. Internal temperatures are reaching dangerous levels and rising. Enzymes unravel and his muscles cramp as he switches over to anaerobic to make that good ATP.

It’s not sustainable, and it doesn’t fix the problem that he’s about to shut down.

Benrey slows and stumbles to a halt against the rough bark of a tree. He lets himself slide down to the twisted base and fumbles for his pocket.

Gordon brought his phone right? Benrey unlocks his own with itchy, dry fingers, and thumbs through the contacts. It was awfully nice to not be running anymore. The flimsy pine tree he’s lying under is protecting him from the evil sun.

Gordon picks up on the second ring.

“Benrey?” he says, voice husky and panting.

Time to rewire the word box to a still functioning system.

“Heyyy…Um, this running thing is tougher than I thought. You win, I can’t eat you, sad.” Benrey mumbles.

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“Too hot. Cooked the insides, fried the circuits, and I’m having a little lie down.”

“Stay on the trail, I’ll be right back.” commands Gordon, and hangs up.

Benrey can do that. Sit, stay, whatever. Benrey is a good boy. He follows Gordon’s traveling radar dot in his head as he waits. He drifts off just as Gordon comes around the bend.

“Jesus Benrey, are you okay?” Gordon babbles. The physicist skids to a halt in front of him, kicking up a huge cloud of dust that makes Benrey’s nose itch.

Benrey eyes him balefully from his sprawled out position across the tree roots. Those beautiful legs were all dirty now and a sheen of sweat glistened on Gordon’s face. Still sexy. Would bang.

“’M fine. Wouldn’t croak that easy.”

Gordon crouches down next to him, worried. It’s nice when Gordon cares and Benrey doesn’t have the willpower to shoo him away.

“You’re really red, God, I’m sorry, I didn’t think this would happen, I should have been more careful.”

Gordon’s talking like Benrey’s gonna take a dirt nap. Typical anxious Gordon. Benrey pats the physicist’s thigh reassuringly.

“Told you, its fine. Worst that could happen is I have to remake this body.”

Gordon’s shriek of concern would normally be hilarious, but Benrey’s more focused on restarting his organs than giggling like an idiot.

He compromises by letting out a wheezy chuckle while Gordon squirts water in his face and fusses over him.

“Can I use the hacks now? Change into something fresh?” he asks.

“What—Benrey if you’re literally dying you don’t have to ask me that. We’re don’t have to do the scene anymore, I just want you to be okay.”

Benrey smiles and closes his eyes. He taps into his true nature.

There’s an endless space unfolding in the speck of his physical form. It blooms and withers like a sped up flower, constrained by the rules and the light. If he lets the space out here and here…

There’s a sickening crack as new bones emerge from his flesh and fuse together under a shifting patchwork of skin. A few practice skeletons unfurl from the back of his ruined hoodie before he pulls them back in. Bye crappy humanoid body, helloooo beautiful new refrigerant cooled limbs.

Gordon retreats as Benrey grows until his hunched shoulders are bumping against the pine branches. Benrey could get used to the shock on the physicist’s sweaty face.

He reaches out with a glistening navy blue hand and Gordon has the instinct to duck and scuttle away. Not fast enough to dodge the second hand, which closes carefully around Gordon’s ribs and shoves him onto the smoothest patch of trail available.

“Caught you.” Benrey growls, about an octave lower than usual, while Gordon squirms against his palm and kicks up more dust. “Still wanna fuck?”

He watches Gordon catch his breath, gulp, and nod. Hell yeah.

The rest of Benrey may be larger, but he kept his dick nice and comfortably sized. Wouldn’t be polite to break his boyfriend in the middle of nowhere.

He keeps one hand on Gordon and uses the other to peel away those infuriating shorts, taking care to rub against Gordon’s hardening dick on the way.

Gordon’s underwear puts up a struggle, glued as it in to Gordon’s crotch with sweat. After struggling with the elastic for a few seconds, Benrey pulls the damp fabric to the side. Thankfully Benrey had lost his clothes in the transformation. Speed run strats.

He tests the tip of a cold finger against Gordon’s entrance and Gordon makes a stuttering gasp. There’s a moment of tight resistance, and then Benrey slides a couple inches into the slick insides.

The human is already sweaty and flustered from the run, and Benrey doesn’t have to finger him too much before Gordon’s panting and stifling moans in his throat.

This isn’t the first time they’ve had sex outside, and Benrey decides to tease Gordon a bit. He works his finger deeper into Gordon’s ass and leans over to snarl in his ear.

“Pretty slutty to want me to fuck you here, where any hiker and their mom could see us. You’d like that, huh? You love the attention.”

No one is actually around, of course. Benrey isn’t in the mood to share his toys. Right now he’s more interested in Gordon’s blush and the way his eyes dart uneasily to the trail.

“I don’t know, t-they’d probably think I was getting mauled by a bear.” Gordon stutters.

Benrey blinks for a few seconds, confused, and gets revenge by sticking another finger into Gordon.

Gordon sighs when Benrey withdraws his hand and prods his automatically lubricated dick around the physicist’s hole. A slight lift of the hips is all the encouragement Benrey needs before he slowly pushes in. Now this is the kind of heat he can enjoy.

He hunches over Gordon so that the human’s feet are sticking around his sides. Gordon makes a noise between a squeak and a giggle.

“You good?” Benrey asks.

“Yeah, it’s great, you’re just a lot colder than I’m used to.”

Gordon shrieks when Benrey sticks his chilled hand up his shirt and drags sharp nails down Gordon’s chest. Once Gordon stops thrashing, Benrey presses him to the ground for leverage, and starts thrusting in earnest.

Soon Gordon is all desperate moans and Benrey isn’t a strong enough eldritch entity to refrain from letting Gordon jack himself off while Benrey’s inside him.

Benrey drinks in Gordon’s sounds until, with a gasp, the human goes limp.

So much for sex lasting longer. At least the foreplay and almost dying made up for it. Benrey thrusts faster, then stills as he comes, surrounded by Gordon’s rapid pulse.

He pulls out with a huge yawn and lazily cleans Gordon off with his own stupid shorts. Gordon sits up and leans against him as he catches his breath.

After ten minutes of aftercare discussion and cuddles, Gordon stands up and starts jogging down the trail. Benrey lopes after him on all fours and they’re back at the trailhead in no time. 

“Don’t get goo in my car.” Gordon warns, stretching his arms behind his back.

Benrey grumbles at the ingratitude and compresses back into something close to normal. He even makes some new clothes so he won’t distract Gordon during the drive.

They clamber inside the baking hot car and start the long ride home. Benrey falls asleep on the curve of the window and wakes up in the parking garage when Gordon shakes him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing smut, think I rushed it a bit but ah well. It's more about the funny irony.


End file.
